Brazos protectores
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Él queria a alguien a quien protejer y cuidar. Más la respuesta de ella fue...que deje de molestar...


_**Brazos protectores…**_

Chat noir quiere a alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien entregarle su instinto protector, su atención, sus mimos cursis, alguien a quien consolar, que esa persona se sienta más protegida entre sus brazos que en cualquier otro lugar.

Para ser más precisos, él, quiere a Ladybug, quiere cuidarla a ella, ser su guardián y protector, aunque sea como amigos

Pero, su lady no es el tipo de chica frágil y dulce que se deja consolar, no es el tipo de mujer que hace a todos los chicos querer cuidarla

Su lady, es una dama totalmente independiente e invencible, arriesgada y fuerte, además de tener un carácter tremendo

Ladybug es indomable, no se deja mandar, hablando con realidad, de los dos, él es el más blando y dependiente

Cuando él debería ser el macho pecho peludo que proteja a su lady de los terribles peligros

Pero no, nada de eso…

-Ladybug, bichito, ¿estás bien? Creo que te lastimaste un poco feo- se alarmo chat noir, corriendo junto a la mariquita, tomando la mano derecha de la chica que yacía medio sentada en el suelo, con prisa buscando algún tipo de lesión grabe

-chat noir, deja de molestar-le dijo ella, sacando su mano de un tirón del agarre del gato y levantándose rápidamente lista para seguir con la batalla. Chat noir frunció el ceño, él se había asustado por verla lastimarse la mano de una manera bastante violenta

-¿Qué?...no te duele, ¿no te hiciste daño?- se sorprendió el gatito, él vio claramente como casi se le rompen los dedos a la chica, al caer tan mal por el ataque del maldito akuma

-No, no me duele, ¿ok? ahora deja de molestar y ágamos nuestro trabajo- ella puso su pose defensiva, adelantándose a las preguntas del gato, él suspiro.

Al parecer Ladybug era de acero, él ya hubiera estado llorando si se golpeaba así como ella.

Inhalo fuerte para luego soltar el aire con ganas, ¿qué más que aceptarlo?, Ladybug nunca se escondería entre sus brazos, nunca buscaría su consuelo, ni su protección ni nada, ella era invencible, salvaje, incansable, orgullosa

En cambio, Marinette, la dulce y pacifica Marinette, era todo lo que buscaba en Ladybug, esa ternura, su timidez, todo su ser la hacía ver como la más frágil de las criaturas, y a pesar de que también tenía un carácter fuerte y peleonero que de vez en cuando se escapaba, generalmente para enfrentar a Cloe, seguía siendo una dulzura, o así la veía el

Sus sonrojos y tartamudeos cada que le daba un cumplido, lo hacían sentir un ser maravilloso

-¿Marinette, que te sucede?- pregunto un preocupado Adrien, acercándose presuroso a Marinette, la cual se tomaba la mano, la cual curiosamente estaba vendada, ella tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro

-mari, ¿Qué te paso en la mano? -se alarmo al ver la venda blanca que cubría toda su mano derecha, tomo su muñeca viendo a la cara a la jovencita que levemente se había sonrojado, vio como los ojos de color mar de ella se habían cristalizado, listos para dejar caer las lagrimas

-y-yo…este, me-me- mano, cerrar perta, g-golpear…-invento e intento decir ella, le tembló la barbilla, sentía como si le hubieran triturado los dedos, y para su torpe suerte, a la salida de la escuela intento levantar su bolso, por pura costumbre quiso usar su mano derecha, y con vendaje y todo la estrello contra uno de los bordes de la mesa que compartía con Alya, baya que dolió, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían por su rostro

Había pensado que ya no había nadie en el salón, pero Adrien que iba ya saliendo por la puerta, escucho su quejido, y ahí estaba ahora, acariciando su muñeca intentando calmar su dolor.

-¿se te cerro una puerta en los dedos? ¿Te duele mucho? - pregunto el chico, acariciando con suavidad su muñeca, intentando no tocar sus dedos cubiertos por la blanca gasa. Marinette asintió a su pregunta, tal vez en cualquier momento se desmayaría, o por el dolor, o por las dulces caricias de su amado rubio. Agradecía que no hiciera más preguntas sobre lo de que una puerta se le cerro por los dedos, cuando en realidad, casi se le había roto al caer en la batalla de hace días con el akuma.

-ya pasara-le sonrió cariñoso él, viendo esos ojitos cristalizados, hacían que se derritiera de dulzura, jalo levemente su mano herida, atrayéndola a un confortante y alentador abrazo, para gran sorpresa de ella, la cual ni se quejó, ni se resistió, ni nada, solo se acercó a él, aceptando sus mimos

Adrien, se sentía el mejor de todos, ojala Ladybug fuera así, tan dulce y tierna, tan…tan. No sabía cómo llamarlo, solo sabía que le gustaba, mucho, sentirse el fuerte en la situación

Abrazar a su amiga y confortarla para superar su dolor le daba orgullo, tal vez no era Ladybug, pero era una personita que se dejaba cuidar por su gran instinto de gato protector, suspiro entre pensamientos.

Apretujo un poco a la jovencita entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez, sin saber, que en esos momentos, la indomable e invencible Ladybug, estaba adolorida y con lágrimas en los ojos, refugiándose escondida entre sus brazos guardianes, y ella se sentía, más protegida que en cualquier otro lugar.

 _ **Por favor expresen sus opiniones en un reviews :3**_

 _ **Jejeje, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios :,v**_

 _ **Chau, chau mis pequeños y malvados akumas :3**_


End file.
